


UnderTale Kin Battles by Axl

by Robotic_meido



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: "Please. Don't. Read. This." - Janitorbot, "Writing part of this made me want to die" - Omnilunary, "i'm trying to rescue my banana bread but it won't come out of the oven" - robotic_meido, "we're not responsible for the damage to your sight" - 20_sages, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotic_meido/pseuds/Robotic_meido
Summary: The cursed sequel nobody asked, less alone wanted.a collaboration fic between me, Janitorbot, 20_sages, Purrotoman and OmnilunaryFanart by Purrotoman





	UnderTale Kin Battles by Axl

At first Axl briefly wonders considering writing this fiction seriously.

He did technically receive very enlightening notes in his previous endeavor, but with Zero and X sitting by his sides, X politely sipping on his E-Tank and Zero boring holes on Axl’s screen, Axl finds himself suddenly exhausted.

The youngest Hunter openly groans. He pulls away from the keyboard and turns around, one arm resting on the chair’s support, green eyes unimpressed.

“Why do you have to supervise me like this,” Axl asks flatly.

“Because we love you and we’re concerned over your mental well-being,” replies X though despite the higher ranked Hunter’s words, Axl has an inkling that X doesn’t completely mean what he’s saying. “I’m starting to consider if your fiction writing is a cry for help.”

Axl’s brows raise under his helmet because wow, rust him, that was _mean_ of X to say!

That’s it. Sure, Axl could take this seriously...or he can frag it all, make this worst thing ever, and disgust both the Crimson and Azure Hunter enough that they’ll leave him alone.

Axl’s hands hover over the keyboard. His eyes flit side to side. Exventing, he dives into his opened word document and returns back to his story.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were shining and the sky was Singing.

Ah yes, reploids like you, belong in hell Vile says. Zero squinted at him.

ZERO was dressed like Sans Undertale, his favourite Undertale character, whom he really related to.He ran an ask blog on tumblr where he was kin and took rp requests, and now he would finally prove he was the ultimate sans kin. He couldn't stand doubles.

The only thing that could save him was X Megaman X, who was currently kinning Papyrus.

* * *

 

“I’m...kinning with a font?” asks X, peering over Axl’s shoulder with uncertainty.

“Creative licensing. Shut up and let me art,” the younger android snaps.

X gasps and Zero’s hand inches towards the beam saber hilt on his his back, to which the Elite Unit Leader reflexively reaches for, pressing a placating hand over Zero’s.

“No, it’s okay. He’s in an artistic mood.”

Zero sends Axl’s back a glare and lowers his hand.

 

* * *

 

X was amazing papyrus, but he couldn’t make spaghetti for shit. Only Vile could do it.

ITs me sans vile said, breaking down the door. (Like this:

[ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CobBt7Fz3LY ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CobBt7Fz3LY) )

Zero looked at him as his eye started glowing, his bones exposed. THEY REALLY RATTLEDHIS BONE s!!! He was ready to beat this fake kinnie. He was the S U P E R IOR one

 

* * *

 

“I don’t have bones,” Zero says, icy blue eyes narrowing into thin blades. “I’m a robot.”

“He’s trying his best,” X responds though Axl is pleased to hear that the Blue Bomber sounds weak.

Axl doesn’t comment, internally smirking as he uses every inch of willpower he has to not receive damage from his own cringe writing as well.

 

* * *

 

"You have to beat me at fortnite, thats the only way. Zero cracked his knuckles, breaking his neck in intimidation. Vile recoiled in disgust.

“Bring it in, you mistake of the undertale kin community.” Vile screamed.

Zero gasped, he was going to have to send anon hate later to make up for this insult to his spirit. He grabbed his Bone-saber and went in for the kill. Charging in and yelling “LEEROY JENKINS!”. Right then zero jumps the desk and decks vile in the face, sending the computer flying.

“WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT WE WERE PLAYING FORTNITE”

“LIFE IS FORTNITE YOU LITTLE BITCH”

They two exchanged blows, zero using the back of his swords as a blunt object. The fight went on for like 20 minutes, almost before lunch-time.

BUT SUDDENLY THEY WERE STOPPED BY THE ANTI-KIN LEADER, SIGMA.

 

* * *

 

“Sigma,” Zero says flatly.

“Sigma?” X asks curiously.

“Sigma,” Axl quips with a finish.

 

* * *

 

They had to unite against the true enemy. Zero dismounted himself off the purple cuckhead and brushed the blood off his mouth. “Heh.. do you really think you could stop the sans inside us? Pathetic.”

I GOT THE POWER OF SANS AND ANIME ON MY SIDE. DoNT FUCK WITH ME!!!” they screamed as one.

There are few nights when enemies can hold hands as one like this.

The cold air.

The blood.

Yes. It was tonight.

Fingers in his wss sunday.

In a flash, they pull an energy sword “Prepare to die!!”

The one thing signma cant come too realise is the power of the energy swords power  js at its peak during the day of sunday. With the energy of the **_Fingers in His Ass_ **, the enerhgy sword can unlck its true potential.

To them, it was only a SUnday.

(fanart by me, Axl)

The plot-twist was that Axl kinning Parypus too.

 

* * *

 

Visibly uncomfortable, X manages, “Pary...pus?”

“It’s still Papyrus,” Axl grins.

“But...you spelled it as Parypus.”

“And it’s completely deliberate,” Axl replies happily.

“I’m starting to consider that your talent of being a terrible writer is not so much a talent as much as it’s an attempt to psychologically torture us,” Zero muses. “If it is the latter, I am actually impressed. This is bad.”

“Nope, I’m trying very, very hard,” Axl lies. “And it’s only bad now because it’s the rough draft. I’m doing that writing thing - where you just write the first thing out of your processor without filtering it.”

“You mean a stream of consciousness?” asks X.

“Yup, that thing.”

“If this is what’s coming out of your head without your verbal control node functioning, no wonder you can’t pass the Hunter Exams,” mutters Zero.

Axl’s eyes widen, insulted.

Oh, that fritzing - !

That’s it, Axl needs to step it up. He needs to make this so agonizingly bad that reploids’ plating colors peel in the mere presence of this story.    

 

* * *

 

He had 12 thousand followers and 24 girlfriends.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have girlfriends,” says X.

Axl rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The 24 girlfriends WHO WERE VERY REAL. Yes, they were. Surely they would support him.

It meant that another fight had to be resolved. Even more fake kinnies in my neighbourhood? It’s more likely than you think.

But they were better than the combat bots. Why? THEY HAD HYPNOMICS YOU FOOLS.

(AN: Hypnomic is a cool series you guys should check it out lololol)

LET THE RAP BATTLE COMMENCE

A beat rises from the air, filling the room. Axl steps forward, his voice fills the room.

“Country roads...take me home.. to the place.. I BELOOONG-“

X slaps the mic out of his hands. He then grabs axl’s collar shaking him and staring at him with murder in his eyes. “This. Is. A. Rap. Battle”. The S-rank hunter never looked more intimidating than in this moment.

“Alrightyessorryiunderstand” axl whimpered.

 

* * *

 

“I wouldn’t murder you!” X protests indignantly. “This has already been out-of-character, but now this is lies and slander! “

“Actually I’m going to side with Axl on this one,” Zero interjects. When both Axl and X faces the blond Hunter, surprised, Zero returns a look of his own evenly.

“X, when I first brought Axl in, my threat assessment of you _rose.”_

As X sputters and the conversation between the two older Hunters devolve into an argument, which reminds Axl vaguely of a parental disagreement, Axl continues typing away mindlessly.

 

* * *

 

X had to punish him for breaking the rules. He pulled out the mic and and decided the best course of action was to SPELL OUT ALL THE RULES OF MAVERICK HUNTERS HQ. When he started speaking, Axl groaned in pain. His non-existing ears were bleeding. Axl’s hand reached toward the skies. Surely Asimov would save him.

 

* * *

 

“NO ASIMOV!” X orders swiftly, whipping his head away from Zero and jolting Axl from the unexpectedly high volume. Also - how the smelt was X able to see what Axl’s typing while being locked in a shouting match with Zero? “ASIMOV’S THREE LAWS ARE SLAVE PROGRAMMING AND I DO NOT APPROVE USING HIM AS AN EVOCATION!”

Then X returns to verbal battle, leaving Axl feeling like his cogs got dislodged.

 

* * *

 

Surely DR.LIGHT WOULD SAVE HIM THEN. Sheesh. Only the Father of Robotics could deal with his overly superstitious son.

“I fucking hate everything.” says DR.LIGHSTER.

Mr light was fucking pissed. His muscles rippled in the hadouken fashion. The bara in him awakened!!  Summoned by the catholic energy in the room dr light arrived. HE WAS ASGORE KIN. OH NO! HE COULDN’T SAVE AXL THEN!!! “I’m fuckin gpissed. HOW DARE YOU HORRIBLE KINS, WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS BUSINESS. Esp. yo X.” says asgore/godkin lighterser

THEY ARE FIGHTING GOD NOW.

Axl sheilded his eyes from the light, both literally and metaphorically as x held him from fainting. This is it. Finally a final boss that can surpass metal gear. Solid snek. Finally.

Dr. Light went transformer itno his hinal form. He became.,.,.,..,,..,.....,,,,.,.,,,,,.....,..... ULTRA SANS WITH HORNy Horns.(horny people get no rights)He is noow troll sans sans with rainbow super megazord sword.

X was frozen in shock, he HAD TO ACT. His buser sucked so he needed something else.

“Axl! One of us has to sacrifice ourselves to hold him back.We need to send him into nshadow realm!!!!!!!!!!!”

“X no! The future needs y-“ just then x pushes axl towards the bohemian rhapsody of a man. Survival of the fittest motherfucker.

Axl’s sacrifice won’t be forgotten. Axl suplexed dr.light keeping him cemented in place “X SHOOT NOW BUT TRY NOT TO AIM AT MYHEAD”

“IM SORRY I CANT HEAR YOU” X aimed at the gem on his helmet.But when he shot, his bullet hit dr.Light’s abs. Ricocheting off and killing X instead. He was dead upon impact. “X YOU FUCK!” Axl yelled, chonking on his manly sobs, and punches lights steel abs. “Why… why would you kill my second best friend”

“Your hubris was your downfall.”

His powers awakened in his fury and despair. The fist of the northstar!! He was going to go “ATATATATATATATATATATA!” on his ass.

He punched dr.lights secret weak spot. His dingus. With the power of the impact it exploded.

 

And this ends the story of kin battles. The sacrificed won’t be forgotten. Amen. Praise Kanye West.

 

_Fingers in his ass. Fingers in his ass. Kanye west he likes… Fingers in his ass._

 

* * *

 

X and Zero gaze over Axl’s word document, look back at Axl, then back at the word document again.

Slowly and quietly, Zero gingerly pulls out a pair of Maverick Hunter-issued handcuffs.

As X crosses his arms, the picture of pure judgment, Zero says witheringly,”You’re going to jail.”

Axl squawks. Then bolts out of the door, leaving the sporadic, insurmountably appalling document behind with the two hunters hot on his heels.


End file.
